Es dificil dejarte ir
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: Simplemente llegó el momento que más temía... Él creció, y debo dejarlo ir. Aunque duela, y yo no crea estar lista, debo hacerlo. Porque debo confiar en que él será feliz.


**Primero quiero aclarar que este fanfic se me ocurrió luego de leer "Aquella niña" de Cris. P.C y volver a ver Eclipse con mi hermana ^.^**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Me quedé allí, sumida en mis pensamientos. Carlisle estaba junto a mi, todos los demás estaban de caza.

Todos excepto uno, y el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose me indicó que ya había regresado.

-Es Edward.-Murmuró Carlisle, solo para _despertarme_, pues ya sabía eso.

Asentí. Edward subió las escaleras y entró en nuestro cuarto, atraído por mis confusos pensamientos. Intercambió gestos y miradas con mi esposo mientras yo seguía observando el cielo a través de mi ventana. Carlisle apretó mi cintura, intentando atraer mi atención.

Volví a mi y me encontré con el dorado intenso de los ojos de mi hijo mayor.

-¿Que sucede, mamá?-Preguntó, como si ya no lo hubiera intuido. No quería hablar, no ahora, por lo que solo pensé con más claridad.-¿Que tiene ella?-Insistió.

No logré callarme esta vez, no cuando advertí su tono de... indiferencia.

-No te das cuenta de que los Vulturis mataron a esa pobre niña.-Siseé queriendo que suene a reproche, pero la voz me falló. Carlisle me apegó más a él, sabía que intentaba consolarme.

Edward se recostó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué ella te importa tanto?-Inquirió.

-¡No merecía morir, Edward!-Ladré, deshaciendo el abrazo de mi alma gemela y retando al otro vampiro del cuarto con la mirada.

-No respondiste mi pregunta.-Susurró este frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te interesa de verdad? ¿O solo quieres que mis pensamientos dejen de molestarte?-Grité. Me había incorporado, solo nos separaban 30 centímetros.-¿Que tienes con esa pobre niña?

-¡¿Que tienes TÚ con ella?!-Gritó, aún más fuerte que yo, clavando sus ojos ámbar en mi.

-Hey, creo que ambos están ocultando pensamientos.-Susurró Carlisle, posicionándose entre nosotros, para evitar que se desatara una guerra. Respiré e intenté calmarme, Edward retrocedió unos pasos y se despeinó los cabellos.-Ahora... hablen, porque yo no leo mentes.

Suspiré.

-Yo... sigo pensando en...-Miré a Edward de reojo y volví a los ojos de Carlisle.- Bree Tanner, la niña que estaba en el ejército de neófitos. A quien los Vulturis mataron injustamente.-Agregué, Edward rodó los ojos.

-Eso lo sabía-Carlisle esbozó una media sonrisa.-, ¿Por qué te molestan sus pensamientos, Edward?

El aludido no respondió a la primera, fingió no escuchar.

-Excelente pregunta.-Murmuré.

-¡Hey!

-Ah, ¿eso si escuchaste?-Pregunté con sarcasmo, Carlisle me reprendió con la mirada. Bajé la mía y esperé en silencio la respuesta de Edward.

-No me molestan sus pensamientos, solo no entiendo que tiene _ella_ de especial.-Admitió cruzado de brazos.- No necesito ser Jasper ni tener su don para saber que a Esme no solo le aflige la muerte "injusta" de otro vampiro.-Marcó con los dedos las comillas en la palabra injusta. Al terminar, volvió a cruzar los brazos sobré su pecho. Si lo veías, parecía un niño... celoso. Entonces lo entendí.

-Estas celoso...-Susurré. No necesite preguntarlo, pues ya lo sabía. Edward solo rió en respuesta, aunque lo noté nervioso.

-¿Lo estas?-Inquirió Carlisle.

-Si lo esta.-Respondí, Edward me fulminó con la mirada. Entonces yo me reí, una carcajada autentica, sin rastros de sarcasmo ni nervios, contraria a la suya.-¿Por qué Edward?-Le pregunté, pero él no quiso mirarme.-Ed...

-¡No!-Gritó.

-¿No que?-Inquirí, Carlisle me miró como si de repente hubiese accionado una bomba.

-¡No puedo creer que tan pronto alguien signifique tanto para ti, mamá!-Gritó, eso me dejó helada. Carlisle lo miró arqueando una ceja.-No digo que siempre que no estoy en casa piensas en mi, de veras dudo que yo te importe tanto. Pero...-Suspiró. Señaló el pasillo fuera del cuarto.- cuando yo cruzo la puerta principal tus pensamientos se centran en mi. Siempre, a no ser que estés pensando en Carlisle.

Seguí observándolo, sin poder entender.

-Siempre piensas en mi, mucho más que en los demás.-Bajó la mirada.-No se porque es así, pero me acostumbré eso, a ser tú _consentido_. Y ahora... estoy celoso de que no estés pensando en mi.

Sonreí.

-¿Por qué piensas en ella? ¿Por qué ya no en mí? ¿Porque...?

-¿Quieres saber porque siempre pienso en ti?-Lo interrumpí, atrayendo inmediatamente su mirada y la de quien él ya consideraba su padre. Ambos asintieron.-Edward, antes de ti... no tenía nada.-Murmuré, el deshizo su cruce de brazos.-Tú... fuiste mi primer hijo y-Suspiré-, me ayudaste a llenar ese vació en mi pecho que quedó desde que mi bebé se fue.

Nadie dijo nada, supongo que esperaban que continuase.

-Al principio solo eramos Carlisle, tú y yo y... esos sentimientos siempre van a quedar porque durante esas décadas donde eramos solo nosotros, nos conocimos bien. Y nos convertimos en una familia.

Edward tragó fuerte.

-¿Recuerdas el primer pensamiento que tuve cuando te vi?-Le pregunté.

-Como olvidarlo-Sonrió.-, adivinaste mi segundo nombre.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Es el nombre que quería para mi bebé, ¿sabes? Y es justo así como me lo imaginaba de más grande...-Me miró.-como tú.

Carlisle sonrió también.

-Y... ¿entonces que ha cambiado? ¿Por qué desde la batalla solo piensas en Bree?-Susurró.-Y no salgas con eso de que es injusto que la mataran.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-Dime, ¿en serio te casarás con Bella?-Pregunté, ignorando sus preguntas anteriores.

-Probablemente si, a no ser que cambie de opinión.-Respondió.-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahí esta la respuesta que querías.

Me miró confundido durante unos segundos, hasta entender mis pensamientos.

-Estas... creciendo.-Murmuré entre orgullosa y dolida.-Hace unas décadas te molestaba oírnos pensar a Carlisle y a mi, cuando estábamos _juntos_.-Sonrió.-Y ahora ya piensas en casarte.

Carlisle apoyó sus manos en mis hombros.

-Pensé...-Suspiré.-Esto sonará horrible.

-Pensaste en reemplazarme con ella.

-No reemplazarte, solo llenar el vacío.-Volví a morderme el labio.-Eres mi bebé, Edward. Siempre has sido solo tú y yo me acostumbré a eso, por eso te... _mimaba. _Y ahora estas creciendo y yo...-No pude seguir hablando, solo oculté mi rostro en el pecho de mi Carlisle y comencé a sollozar.

No esperaba que lo hiciera, pero lo hizo. Edward me abrazó.

-No me perderás jamás...-Me despegué de Carlisle y rodeé a Edward con mis brazos. Él comenzó a frotar mi espalda, reconfortandome.- siempre seré tu bebé. Lo prometo.

No supe que responder a eso, así que solo me quedé allí, disfrutando ese abrazo como si fuera el último. Recordando las primeras décadas, cuando él y yo nos entendíamos. Cuando ambos tocábamos el piano juntos y compartíamos chistes. Cuando yo era todo lo que él vería en una mujer... una madre.

Pero ahora, él tenía a Bella. Él estaba enamorado y quería casarse con ella. Iniciar su vida.

Y yo no podía impedírselo. Así que hice lo correcto... y lo dejé ir.

* * *

**Ok, pienso que sería lindo dedicarle este fic a Cris. P.C ya que si no leía el suyo primero, probablemente no me hubiera animado a publicar el mío (Asi de cobarde soy :p).**

**Y si aquí hay un lector de mi fancition de Lizter: "Porque se que puedo amarte aun más", les pido paciencia porque entre la escuela, el instituto de ingles, mis clases particulares, los examenes, mis clases de guitarra, mi vida... no puedo ni mantenerme cuerda.**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? Dejen sus reviews, recibo cualquier cosa ;D**

**Nos leemos la proxima.**

**Vale.**


End file.
